Dispensing closures and associated containers can be utilized with a vast variety of products, which can be in any number of forms (e.g., liquid, powder, solid, as a pill, and so on). In some cases, a user may want or desire to have multiple options for dispensing the product from the container. Some dispensing closures can have two or more flaps with different sizes or styles of openings to allow the product to be dispensed at different rates. With traditional dispensing closures however, by incorporating multiple flaps a fully open dispensing option is precluded.